How Could You
by Melody Rasnake
Summary: I am not really good at this but here goes It has been 3 years sincethe war and Releana has left for college one day Trowa shows up out of the blue. whats going on and what is wrong with Heero and how can She save him?
1. Default Chapter

How Could You

By Melodyrasnake

Chapter 1

Releana watch her psychology teacher as he reviewed chapter 2 from last week's lector. Slowly she let his voice fade in to the back ground as she stared out the window of the third story class room.

She wondered what was going on in other parts of the world. She slowly let her violet eyes close as she tried to picture herself as a fly on the wall of her brother's office, Milliardo, on the day that he found out she had left her position as vice foreign minister and ran away to go to college in Chicago.

A smile crossed her face as she looked down at the over sized sweater and black pants she now wore.

"Damn, if he went crazy then, I'd love to see his face if he could see just how much I have changed." Releana thought to herself. She tried to picture her brother's face and had to bit her lip to keep from laughing.

She wondered what her old friends would think about her now. Duo would want to go find a bar and have a party, dance all night long and just have an all-round great time. Quatre would want to have a cup of tea and talk about how thinks have been over the past 3 years. Then he would start talking about polities. Wufei would be proud of her but wouldn't really talk to her that much. Trowa would give her some coffee and they would just sit and talk about anything and everything that came to mind, her studies, goals for her life, est. Noin would take her shopping and they would talk for hours on end about nothing and everything.

Releana went threw everyone she had ever know and thought of how she felt they would react if they could see her today. The last person she thought of was Heero. She tried to think about how he would act but in each one of the scenarios she couldn't quit get her mind convinced that, that's how things would happen.

She sat staring out of the window thinking of her fallen star. She watched the sky grow darker as the sun went down. Her mind was running with the ideas of seeing him again. She wished she knew were he was. She wished she could stare into his Prussian blue eyes as he looked in to her eyes.

She blinked her eyes and then rubbed them. Looking in the window at her class was a pair of dark emerald green eyes. She knew those eyes, those where Trowa's eyes.

"What is he doing here?" She wondered as she gave him a small wave under her desk. He nodded at her and looked down at his watch as if to ask what time she would be done with her class. She motioned to him that she would be done and be out in about 20 minutes. He nodded that he understood and disappeared.

30 minutes later, Releana stepped out in to the cold windy city. As soon as she did she spotted Trowa standing next to the light poll. She push her hands deep into her pockets as she stepped over to his side. He watched her as she pulled a pack of marble menthol out of her bag and pilled a cigarette out of the pack. She then started looking for her lighter.

"When did you start smoking?" Trowa asks lighting her cigarette for her.

"About the same I tried to give up on Heero coming back to me" She smiled giving him a hug. "So want to go and get some coffee or something and talk for a while.'

"Sure"

About 5 minutes later Releana and Trowa sat in the back of Dunkin Donuts eating Munchkins and drinking coffee.

"Mmm, I'm so in love with these things." Releana said taking a bit of one of the munchkins. Trowa watched as Releana closed her eyes and smiled. A small smile crossed his face.

"God, 'Lean' you have changed so much." Trowa said while still smiling.

"Mmm, so what are you doing here anyway?" she ask taking a drink of her coffee and looked at him over the steaming cup.

"Well...I don't know how to tell you this but we need your help."

"For...?" she ask rising an eye brow

"Getting Heero back"

"Umm....excuse me!" Releana shot up in her chair.

"We need your help to get Heero back." Trowa repeated

"And how am I supposed to be able to help?"

"Well in truth I'm not sure how anyone can help, but Quatre thinks you're the only one that can save him." Trowa said looking in to her eyes. Releana could see the worry for his comrade and friend clouding his eyes.

"Alright, I'll try to do everything in my power to save our friend." She smiled and placed her hand on his. "Can you tell me what is going on?"

"Quatre wants to be the one to fill you in." Trowa sigh

"Alright, I need to go pick up some cloths to take with me, and then we can leave, ok."

"Sure"

Hi I hope you like my fic. I'll try to update it soon. I hate typing so it may be next week before it's up. I hope some one reviews and if you do I promise I'll do my best to get back to you. This isn't really my first fic it's just the first one that I have posted. So please be nice. Thanks for reading btw you can e-mail me at 


	2. 02

How Could You

By Melodyrasnake

Chapter 2

Two days later Relena set in the office of Quatre Raberba Winner waiting for him to arrive. She reached to her bag and pulled out a Frappuccino.

"Miss Relena!!" Quatre cried out as he walked in to his office, causing Relena to spill her drink all over herself. Quatre dropped his briefcase and ran over to her and gave her a hug. Relena smiled happily.

"Hey, I've missed you too, Quatre."

"You've been gone for so long," Quatre wiped a tear from his eye. "It feels like it's been years."

"Well it has been years." Relena smiled, "Anyway, can you tell me what is going on with Heero?"

"Right," Quatre said slipping in to solder mode, "well there is only one way to really let you in on things and that is to show you." Relena looked at him questionably as he pulled a remote out from with in his desk; he then flipped on the TV.

It showed Heero standing on the roof of a building. There was no sound but she saw Duo standing near by with his gun pulled. Heero slowly turned around to face Duo then he let himself fall off of the roof, Relena's hand flow to her mouth.

"This was one year ago, since then there has been 26 other attempts to kill himself. He has been to doctors, in and out of the hospital, I don't know how many times. I've tried talking to him Duo has, Wufei, Trowa, hell even your brother has tried to find out what was wrong with him. We are all very worried about him. He's stop eating and taking care of himself. It's like his will to live is gone. He isn't even Heero anymore. It scares me a great deal." Quatre sighed, shaking his head.

"No"

"Then how can I help?"

"I'm going out on lima by calling you in here because to tell you the truth I'm not sure you can. I'm praying that with you back maybe he'll remember what it is he has been living for."

"How can just my being here do that?"

"Because you're what kept him living in war times and…well because…he is in love with you. Quatre hesitated; Relena looked at him in told shock, "we think that maybe when you left he felt like you had abandon him and now he has lost site of you."

"Where is he now?"

"The hospital…he is unconscious from an over dose." Quatre sighed

"I'll head down there to see him now." Relena sigh standing up "I'll see you later."

"OK"

* * *

Relena walked down the hall and though over what Quatre had told her.

"Would he really do this because of me?" she wondered to her self "does he really think I abandoned him?"

"Yea, he does." A voice said behind her as she waited for the elevator. She turned around and gave her friend a soft small smile.

"But Duo, why would he think such a thing?"

"We don't know. I personally think that he though you had given up on him." The two friends boarded the elevator and rode in silence.

When they reached the hospital floor they both stepped out and walked to one of the privet rooms. Relena opened the door and slowly the two friends walked in the room. Relena felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw him lying on the hospital bed.

"You going to be here for a while, 'lean'?" Duo ask, but all Relena could do to answer him was nod her head, "I'll go get us some coffee." Again all she could do was nod. Looking back at his two friends Duo sighed and left the room.

"How could you do this to your self, Heero, how?" Relena asks after some time had passed. Tears began running down the side of her face. "Don't you know that there are people who love you?"

She walked over to the bedside and reach out but couldn't bring her self to touch him.

"Oh Heero" she started to sob softly "Do even care how much you're hurting your friends...Oh Heero?" Relena felt a pair of strong arms wrap around and hug her.

"I don't think he understands, even after we talked to him about it." Duo whispered as Relena lend back in to his embrace and cried.

"Oh Duo, how could he do this, how?" she ask as she felt herself clasped to the floor. Duo held her as she cried as he felt tears come to his own eyes. He wanted to slap his best friend for hurting Relena like this.

"Thank you" Relena smiled up at Duo as she wiped her eyes after she had cried herself out.

"Hey don't 'thank you' me, my shoulder always has and always will be open for you to cry on." Duo smiled broadly trying to hide his own tears.

"As is mine for you." Relena replied seeing passed his masked, "I've missed you."

"I have missed you as well."

"I wish I knew how to fix all of this." Relena whimpered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We all do," Duo whispered as he folded her in to a deep hug. "We all do."

* * *

Well what do ya'll think I tried to type this chapter as fast as I could but I been sick and I also had this big project due in physiology (stupid college putting me in a class I don't need for my field), Anyway next week is my final week of lechers and then its finals and THEN I get to move back to DE from the great city of Chicago. YAY……… ah not. Anyway I have one last chapter to type, maybe two. It maybe Christmas before I get it/them up. Sorry to anyone who is reading this? But I really got to study I haven't touched my books in more weeks than I would like to say. And my teachers don't really like it when I write on other things when I really should be taking notes (me a bad girl) -" Well send me a line and tell me what you think Love you guys.

Melodyrasnake


	3. 03

How Could You

By Melodyrasnake

Chapter 3

It was dark when Heero finally woke up. He looked around the room trying to remember where he was and how he had gotten there. When he tried to sit up, everything came back to his along with a hell of a lot of pain. He could taste the charcoal where his stomach had been pumped. He could feel where they had put the stitches in both of his wrist. He could feel the burses all over his body where he collapsed down the stair.

"About time you woke up." Heero looked around for the owner of the voice. He finally spotted Wufei standing next to the window. "Yet another felled attempted."

"…"

"If you really wanted to die then why did you call the hospital?"

"……I don't know."

"Hn, I didn't think so." Heero looked at his fellow pilot as the door opened on the right of his bed.

"Well good afternoon Heero, I see you have final woken up." Sally said as she entered the room. "Heero, you really need to be taking so anti-depressants."

"No"

"Heero, you…"

"Sally,"

"Yea?"

"Can I go home?"

"Yea, you can go home." Sally sighed and looked over at Wufei.

"Good" Heero said simply as he climbed out of the bed. After grabbing his cloths, he walked in to the bathroom to change in to his street cloths.

"I wish he would listen to me for once. Just once, Wufei, that's all." Sally sighed as she flopped down on the now empty bed.

"Yea, I know the feeling."

"I don't even think he would listen to Relena."

"I know, but we can always hope."

"Are you two finished talking about me?" Heero growled from the bathroom door. Sally jumped at the sound of his voice. "I'm leaving now."

"I hope Miss Relena can reach him in time" Wufei thought as he watched his fellow pilot leave.



Relena walked up to apartment 3302. She had gone to the hospital only to find that Heero was no long there. After making sure that he indeed had been allowed to leave and hadn't run away. She now was standing in front of Heero's apartment door. Taking a very deep breath she knocked on the door, after a minute Duo answered the door.

"Hey Duo…um is he here?" she asks in a worried voice.

"Yea, I was about to make him some food. You know try to get him to eat something." Duo sighed.

"Let me try."

"Sure thing 'Lean', while you do that I'll go pick him up some groceries."

"Thanks Duo"

"He is in his room." Duo said as he grabbed his keys from beside the door.

After Duo left Relena walked in to the kitchen. Reaching in to the frig Relena pulled out some bacon and eggs. She looked around trying to remember where the pots and pans where. After she located a pan for the bacon, she set it to cooking. She then went about fixing four eggs. When she had finished she pulled two plates from the cabinet. She placed two eggs on each plate and a couple peaces of bacon. When she was done cooking, she placed the dirty dish in the dishwasher. She then picked up the two plates and walked slowly to the door of Heero's bedroom. To her surprise Heero was laying on his staring blankly at the sealing.

The last time she had been to Heero's place she remembered how clean it had been. She looked around now and all she saw was a mess. There were pill bottles, empty beer bottles, cloths and trash everywhere.

Slowly she walked over to his bed. Heero turned his head and looked at her. Even tow he was looking at her it was as if he couldn't even see her. She had seen his face blank before but never his eyes. It scared her to see her to see the object of her affection looking this way. She handed him one of the plate, then slowly she walked over to his desk and sat down. She watched as he looked at his food.

Forty-five minutes past by and he still was looking at the now cold plate of untouched food. Relena was getting pissed. So she left to have a meeting with Quatre.



Well that is chapter 3 YAY I hope to have the fourth and last chapter up by next week. Talk to you later.

Melodyrasnake


	4. 04

How Could You

By Melodyrasnake

Chapter 4

The next day Relena saw Heero walking down the hall. Everyone he past would look at him with pity. It made Relena mad to see the people pitying the man that had saved their lives. She hated how they acted when it came to the ex-pilot.

Heero was walking to the stairs that lead to roof. Relena watched as he headed up the stairs. Grabbing a gun off of a passing Preventor Relena ran after him. The Preventor yelled after her but Relena just ignored them. As she reached to top of the stairs she heard Duo's voice, along with Wufei's.

"Duo, get you ass up here, NOW" she yelled with out taking her eyes off Heero. When they heard Relena call out to them, they both shot up the stairs. They found Relena standing near Heero.

"Wufei call the others." Duo said in a panicky voice. Wufei nodded and called Quatre on his wrist phone. With in two minutes, Quatre and Trowa were standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh no" Quatre whispered

"Well…shit" was all Trowa could think to say. Heero didn't seem to see or hear any of them.

"Heero, come on back here." Duo requested in a quit voice.

"Heero you don't want to do this." Quatre called

"Heero…" Wufei started to say but was interrupted by the sound of a gun going off and Heero collapsing to the floor.

"Heero" Quatre cried out

"Fuck" Heero mumbled as he held his left arm.

"God damn it, Heero." Relena yelled causing everyone to look at her.

"Holy Shit" Trowa whispered to himself when he saw that Relena was the one holding the gun.

"Huh" Heero looked at Relena.

"How could you? You mother-fucking asshole" Heero blinked.

"How could you? Is all you care about is your self and how you feel." Relena yelled

"R…Re…Relena" Heero mumbled in a soft whisper

"You're such an ass-hole. I can't believe that you would be so cold. You're not even thinking about your friends or the people that love you. You're acting like you're the only one that matters. How can you be so fucking heartless? You are such a fucking ass hole."

"Relena, Stop it, you're going to make it worse."

"Shut up, Duo, I'm sick of how he keeps acting like he is the only one that matters and completely disregarding everyone else's feelings."

"Relena" Heero whispered as he stood up. The look on his face was one of complete shock, "Relena"

"You know what? Screw you Heero, I don't care if you do kill yourself. Go ahead and do it and just forget that I love you, just do it." Relena screamed. She turned away from Heero and walked away. Everyone watched in complete shock. When she got to the door she turned her head and looked back at Heero. Everyone could see the tears sliding down her face. She then continued off of the roof. After a second they heard sobbing coming from the stair way.

"Relena" Heero said softly as he started to the stairs slowly. The other pilots too headed for the stairs fallowing him in confusion.

When they got to the stairs, they saw that Relena had crumbled on the landing and Heero was standing two steps above her. Slowly Heero walked to her and kneeling down he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

"Oh Relena" he whimpered "Oh 'lean' I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I didn't want to hurt you. I just thought I wasn't needed anymore." Heero cried in to her hair.

"Heero, oh god, Heero I was so scared that I was going to lose you." She cried fling her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry"

"Please, Heero, please stay, don't try to leave me anymore, please."

"I wont I swear."

After a little bit, the couple separated only to see the other pilots standing over them. Trowa had his arm wrapped around a tearful Quatre, smiling. Duo had a tissue wiping his eyes. And Wufei was handing Quatre a tissue as well. He then handed Relena and Heero both a tissues of their own. Heero looked at Wufei and nodded his thanks



Heero set on the hospital table after Sally had finished fixing up his arm.

"Heero…?" Relena asked sticking her head in the door.

"Come on in." he said smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot in the arm" he smirked

"I'm so sorry, that I shot you. I can't even believe that I shot you." She walked up to him staring at the floor.

"Well I'm not sorry that you did. I'm glad it was you that got my attention. Just look at it as I need you to shoot me." Heero whispered lifting her chin with his hand and looking her in the eyes.

"Heero…" her confused face made him smirk.

"For the past three years I felt like I was in a trance that I couldn't pull out of. I've felt so lost. You saved me. I don't know how to think you. You saved me from myself. How could you be sorry for that? I felt like I was watching my life from out side of my body. You saved me from that."

"Heero…" Relena mumbled as he lend closer. Cupping her face with his hands, he gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Hey Heero, how are…" Duo called as he entered the room only to stop suddenly at the site of Heero pulling Relena closer to him as they kissed.

"Hot damn" Duo said a little too loudly. At the sound of Duo's voice Relena pulled away from Heero.

"Playing sucky faces already" Duo smirked

"Duo, you have till the count of three to get the hell out of here." Relena said as she calmly picked up Heero's gun that had been laid beside him while Sally had fixed up his arm.

"One" Heero said giving Duo his death glare over Relena's shoulder.

"Two" Relena said aiming the gun at Duo, who was staring Relena in shock.

"Three" they both said as Relena fired the gun hitting just over Duo's left shoulder causing him to jump and run from the room.

"Nice" Heero said wrapping one of his arms around Relena waist and draping the other over her shoulder.

"Not really, I was trying to hit his shoulder." Relena said causing him to laugh. Relena sighed as she leaned back in to him. Heero slowly turned Relena around and smiled.

"Now where were we?"

FIN


End file.
